Inshu Senshi
Inshu Senshi (環境, Lit. Drunken Warrior) is a rogue Shinigami - Human Hybrid originating from the Human World. He was born to a noble family, but soon ran away when he learned of their ways. After attacking Soul Society for over forty years as the Kyōfu no Kami (Lit. Terrorizing God), he was exciled to the Dangai Precipice World. He now wishes for the destruction of Soul Society above anything else. His base of operations is currently hidden deep within the Dangai Precipice World, where the Kōtotsu lives as his slave. Appearance His clothing consists of the standard Shinigami outfit, black with white lining. He pants come down to his shins, where ankle socks and sandles take over. A glove on left hand, black with a white tipod originating from the center. On the other arm is a large sky blue tattoo consisting of swirls that starts at on his arm, but it actually covers his entire body, minus his left arm. He had pale white eyes that seems to give off the appearance of blindness. Eyebrows of white, his hair is a messy clump of black spikes, with a line of white going down the middle of his hairline. His daisho pair is located on his middle back, strapped to him using a four-way buckle that snaps at the base of his chest. Personality Being a child, Inshu is laidback, happy-go-lucky and quite cheerful. When he was younger, he would have servants bring him things, although he always felt this was wrong. When he grew up a little, he began to get his own things, instead of relying on others for things. He tends to be extremely nice to everyone, always addressing them with honourifics. He also has a strong sense of honour, never attacking an opponent when their back is turned (This is untrue if the opponent is a hollow or arrancar). Possibly his most unique and interesting trait is that he can make an ally out of anyone, including former rivals or enemies. It's been stated by many, including his teachers, that it is one of the most dangerous abilities in the world. When in combat, Inshu is calm, serious, and level-headed. Due to his eidetic or photographic memory, after seeing a technique performed even once, he can usually analyze it and effectively evade it in other uses. He is a very tactical fighter, being able to watch carefully and knowing exactly when to strike. He can easily analyze a person and know exactly how to counter them in just a few minutes. Unlike most, Inshu does not get cocky, even if he's winning by a huge margin. Due to his strong sense of honour, Inshu has not been on very many assassination missions, even though he's an expert assassin. History Early Life as a Human & Premature Death Inshu was born to two unnamed humans that belonged to the Senshi Nobles. As the child grew, he was served by everyone, and got anything and everything he ever wanted. When he came of age, he learned that he had spiritual powers and could see Hollows. After talking to his parent about it, he learned that they had been killing people to see if he could see the as Hollows. Soon after that, he appeared in their bedroom, holding a katana. He then slaughtered them, and fled to the streets. While there, he learned to care for himself and fend off enemies. Sadly, he was killed in a knife fight by a angry hobo at the age of fourteen. Arriving in Soul Society & Making his Name Known When he died, he was sent to the Rukongai #4, one of the richer of the Rukongai. As he wandered around, he found his way into the Seireitei, and was welcomed into the Shinō Academy as a newly enrolled. As he took his classes, his teachers always congratulated him about his excellent grades and bragged about his perfect manners. As it was time for graduation, he was named Top Shinigami if his class. After graduation, he was requested to be in the Ninth Division by Kaname Tōsen himself. He immediately accepted the offer, taking the position of Third Seat. He would later come to be the Lieutenant of the Division, holding much respect from the Soul Society. Reign of the Kyōfu no Kami & Self-Exile Years later, Inshu became bored with the life of a Shinigami. Soon, this boredom because very large and he did a reckless thing. He decided to attack several parts of Soul Society, under the guise of a rogue Shinigami, dubbing himself Kyōfu no Kami. This caused a massive panic that caused people to cringe in fear as they walked the streets of Soul Society. He continued this for forty years, until the Captain-Commander of the time acquired knowledge from an unknown source that he was the Kyōfu no Kami. He was then found and arrested, but he soon broke out, fleeing to the Dangai. He has since been long forgotten within the residence of Soul Society, but he is still a bad memory to the Gotei 13. He is currently working on destroying Soul Society by mastering his Terō. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Destructive Spiritual Pressure: Although he had incredibly amounts of spiritual pressure even as a young child, it has risen to even greater heights. Once he began to train within the Shinō Academy, it began to gradually increase, becoming slightly lower than what it is today. After becoming Lieutenant of the Ninth Division, it increased to what is currently. It's so incredible that it has the capacity to cause weaker Captain-level Shinigami to slightly wince or even possibly cringe. He can also cause low-level Arrancar and Hollows to disintegrate before his very eyes. It can also level half a of a small forest within the Human World, seen when he was battling a random Arrancar in the middle of a forest. Genius Intellect: Inshu has an astounding intelligence for his age, with an IQ of 137. He has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Aside from that, Inshu appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks, which could possibly stem from his eidetic or photographic memory. Grandmaster Swordsmanship Skills: Having practiced with a sword for ages, he has become incredibly efficient in using it. He can easily make precise and direct hits, with very little to no strain. His experience with his swrd has earned him the nickname Terror with a Blade. Due to his years of battle and his given nickname, it has become his signature trait in battle, using this blade about ninety-seven percent of the time. Average Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to his use of his sword, he has become lacking in his hand-to-hand fighting. I his days in the Gotei 13, he was an expert in this field, but that quickly diminished once he went rogue. However, he still retains parts of his skills when in combat. Mathematical speaking, this is his most least used form of combat, due to it's use being that of .5 percent. Kidō Expert: Although he is not as powerful a Kidō user as Rukia or Kisuke, he is still quite talented with the type of combat. He can easily use low-to-mid-level spells without incantations. He has also learned to use a few high-level spells with incantation, and even some without incantations. His specialty is Bakudō spells. Although it is not relied on as heavily as his sword, he still uses it in tight situations. This is his second most used form of combat, with it being used 2.5 percent of the time. Shunpō Master: Easily one of the fastest Shinigami alive, Inshu has learned many techniques that involve Shunpō. He has prided himself in stating to be the fasted person alive, although this could be a possibility. Having learned to use Shunpō by himself, it's astounding he has become this fast. His speed is considered to be close to the Goddess of Shunpō herself, an impressive feat she once recognized in him. With his speed, he can out-maneuver even the most skilled of opponents, but not without some struggle. Taking Shunpō to the next step, he has learned two of its many techniques. :*'Utsusemi:' (空蝉, Cicada) This allows for movements at great speeds, which causes an afterimage to stay behind. This afterimage may appear to have taken damage from the ensuing attack, although this is merely an optical illusion. :*'Senka:' (閃花, Flash Blossom): This Shunpō technique is used when one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing their "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one swift strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether they was attacked from, the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Enhanced Strength: Although he does not rely on it, he has shown to be quite the muscular fighter. He has proven that he can lift large boulders and even cause damage to large buildings, enough so to make then crumble with enough time. Having used his blade for so long has caused an increase in his muscle mass as a whole. With enough force, he has been seen to send opponents flying at high speeds in a given direction. Zanpakutō Kankyō (環境, Lit. Enviournment) is the name of Inshu's zanpakutō. It is the only Ecosystem-type zanpakatō, making it the most powerful by default. It takes the form of a daisho pair with opposite coloured hilts (White with black and Black with white, respectively) and rectangular silver hilt with a smaller blue hilt located just under it. *'Shikai:' To transform into Shikai, Inshu must speak the words, "The World is my Playground (世界は私の遊び場です, Sekai wa Watashi no Asobibadesu)" In Shikai, it retains its original design, except for the crossguard, which is not similar to a side of the yin-yang symbol. :Shikai Special Ability: Kankyō's abilities stem from the world around it. As such, it has been described as an Ecosystem-type zanpakutō. It's main ability is to control the enviournment around it. To be used, Inshu must first send one of his daisho pair to the ground, where it was fuel the other's power. Inshu may then use the world around him to do battle. The flaw in this is that he may only use the area around him with a twenty meter radius, making it hard to attack long-range opponents. :*'Kyodaina Niwa' (巨大な庭, Lit. Giant Garden): This ability allows Inshu to take control of all plant life, no matter how small. He may use it many ranging sizes, such as trees to tiny weeds. These may be used in many different ways, from guarding Inshu to attacking the opponent. An unique effect of this ability is he may use the power of photosynthesis to heal himself, as the power of the plants is being given to them by Inshu. :*'Sunaarashi' (砂嵐, Lit. Sandstorm): If at any given time a desert is present, Inshu may use this ability to its fullest. This effect allows the control of sand and any substance similar to sand, such as dirt and rocks (Sand is just rock that has been crushed down into grains.) He can use natural disasters that involve sand as well, such as sandstorms. And interesting part of this ability is that he may create up o three clones of himself while using this ability. :*'Taki' (滝, Lit. Waterfall): Once Inshu is near a body of water, this ability takes effect. This basically makes any source of water his very own water park. He can freely control all water within the area, and may use it for hundreds of different purposes. He may use it to shield himself to suffocating the opponent in water. To be used effectively, Inshu must know where his other daisho is, because if it lost at sea, his Shikai will be forever lost. :*'Mō Fubuki' (猛吹雪, Lit. Blizzard): Stemming from Taki, this allows him to control any ice, snow, or sleet around him, no matter what the temperature. He has been shown to use this in a variety of ways, one being dozens of ice balls be launched at the opponent. Another one he has been known to use is protecting himself with an iceberg. Although it can be used for almost anything, Inshu's favorite is to cause a blizzard, giving him a distraction and a chance to attack. * Bankai: It hasn't been named but Inshu has shown that he is capable of releasing his Bankai.